1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for adjusting the waist size of a garment by changing the positions of its overlapping portions fastened together around the waist, or body of a person wearing it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known devices for adjusting the waist size of a garment are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Applications "Kokai" Nos. 1-62309 and 1-177228. The garment to which a device is attached, such as trousers or a skirt, has an outer waist portion and an inner waist portion which overlap each other and define the top border of a pocket which is provided at one or each side of the garment and open at the top, as well as at the side. The device includes a guide rail attached to the outer surface of the inner waist portion of the garment and having a row of projections, and a slider attached to the outer waist portion engageably with those projections and movably along the guide rail for adjusting the waist size of the garment.
The known devices are, however, complicated in construction as they are composed of a large number of parts, and are, therefore, difficult to assemble. They have a large thickness which makes a person wearing them feel awkward around the waist. They are not very easy to use, since it is necessary to press the device across its thickness, and it is, therefore, necessary to insert a finger between the device and the waist and hold the device between fingers.